


Soldado perfecto

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Wing
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Siempre sería el soldado perfecto, pero también era humano, y como tal tenía un debilidad ella.





	

_mírame nenita de ojos grandes_

_no dejes de mirarme_

_que voy a enamorarme_

_mírame nenita ojos mojados_

_guárdame tus azules_

_ya estoy enamorado_

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando ella subió al avión y se encontró con el regalo que él le había dado -un osito de felpa-. Desde entonces no supo nada de él, muchas veces se preguntaba qué estará haciendo, si pensaría en ella como ella lo hacía o quizás quién sabe.

Siempre que la inundaba la melancolía y la tristeza observaba ese oso y sin saber por qué toda su pena y sus dudas desaparecían es que verlo era como ver a Heero como si él estuviera con ella. Siempre tenía la esperanza de que en cada conferencia o reunión que tenía con las demás colonias él estuviera con ella protegiéndola, vigilándola y evitando que algo malo le pasara.

“ _Tú pensarás como yo pienso en ti Heero..”._ Pensó suspirando e intentando concentrarse.

—Relena tienes que ir almorzar con Noin —se acercó Dorothy con una tablet que indicaba todas las actividades de Relena.

—Gracias Dorothy en seguida voy… Oh y puedes irte antes si quieres hoy es San Valentín y lo más seguro es que hayas quedado con Quatre. —Le dice sonriéndole. Sabe que porque ella no vaya a celebrar San Valentín Dorothy deba sacrificarse.

—Gracias Relena… espero que él venga a verte Relena. Te lo mereces

“ _Yo también espero que él aparezca…”._ Se levantó de la silla que tenía al rente del escritorio para empezar a arreglarse, no quería demorarse mucho.

Noin siempre se había caracterizado en ser puntual y ella también.

Pensar en Noin la hizo pensar inevitablemente en su hermano Miliardo, que habrá sido de él. Desde esa última batalla nunca más tuvo noticias de él y eso le preocupaba, ya que a pesar de que no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos el rubio seguía siendo su hermano y la preocupación que tenía al no saber de él iba en aumento.

Llegó rápidamente al restaurante donde había quedado con Noin decidió apurarse debido a que era San Valentín y ver a todas las parejas enamoradas les causaba un poco de envidia -sin quererlo-, es que como le gustaría que en esos momentos él estuviera a su lado y ella pudiera entregarle un chocolate que había hecho con la esperanza de encontrarlo de volverlo a ver.

—Relena me alegra verte —la saludó Noin a penas se encontraron.

—Noin tanto tiempo… ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó sentándose en una silla— bien un poco ocupada, tú sabes aunque estemos en periodo de paz no debemos bajar la guardia.

—Claro entiendo… todos se están esforzando por mantener la paz yo no he parado de ir a las colonias y por lo que he notado no hay nada fuera de lo común.

Siguieron por largo rato hablando de lo que había sido sus vidas mientras almorzaban ambas cuando conversaban miraban a las parejas enamoradas que iban pasando, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho.

Ambas deseaban estar con las personas que querían, pero no había rastro de los dos.

—Bueno… Relena fue un gusto hablar y almorzar contigo nos veremos en otro momento —dijo Noin despidiéndose de ella—. Igualmente nos veremos en otra ocasión Noin.

Se despidieron cada una siguió su propio rumbo a sus casas. Hubiesen querido decirse que lo pases bien hoy, pero ambas sabían que eso solo haría que el vacío que tenían en él corazón se agrande. Relena siguió su camino a casa ignorando a las parejas que iban avanzando, para así lograr que el dolor en el pecho no fuera tan grande. Dolía tanto ver a las parejas y verse a si misma sola sin él.

Decidió seguir caminando durante un tiempo después de todo nadie le estaba esperando así que no había que apurarse.

—Relena ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —da vuelta y ve a dos de sus amigos—. Hide, Duo…

Hubiese preferido encontrarse con cualquier persona menos con ellos. El verlos paseando observar como iban tomados de la mano y Hilde con una pequeña flor en su mano libre hacía que se le partiera el corazón. A caso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para recordarle que ella se encontraba sola que el hombre al cual quería no estaba con ella.

—Sólo daba una vuelta ya me iba… que pasen un lindo San Valentín. — susurró despacio.

Para evitar seguir teniendo encuentros amargos decidió finalmente regresar a su casa, sabía que ahí nadie la iba a molestar y podría expulsar todas las lágrimas que tenía en ese nudo en la garganta que cada vez se hacía más grande.

—Por fin en casa… —ahora estaba segura que podría ir a su habitación y llorar sin problemas, sin que nadie la viera y le regalara una mirada de lástima, no quería nada de eso y si para evitarlo tenía que quedarse encerradas en su casa lo haría.

\-- -- -- --

Veía la fecha catorce de febrero día done todas las parejas demostraban cuanto se querían. Día donde el romanticismo y lo cursi era llevada al extremo, día en que ella particularmente debería estar esperándolo y él no sabía si sería buena idea ir a verla.

Sabía que ella quería verlo, pero no se sentía seguro yendo a ese lugar.

—Hilde y yo nos la encontramos hoy mientras estábamos caminando se le veía triste, te extraña — le había dicho Duo cuando conversaron por celular.

El también la extrañaba a pesar de que siempre estuviera cerca de ella siguiendo y cuidando sus pasos, pero nunca se veían. Cada vez que lo hacía era de manera oculta, entre las sombras, siempre protegiéndola en silencio.

Era el soldado perfecto, por lo que su misión era protegerla y siempre la cumpliría. Él había sido criado con una intención y esta era la de pelear, lograr misiones exitosas. Sí en el ámbito de guerra era el soldado perfecto, no tenía ningún error, nunca se había equivoco, era simplemente perfecto.

“ _Contigo simplemente no puedo”._

Nunca le enseñaron el amor o a demostrarlo y eso era lo que Relena más necesitaba, que él demostrara cuanto la quería, era consciente que no valía que siempre estuviera siguiéndola en silencio, en la oscuridad.

Ella no sabía nada, ella no tenía idea que era correspondida que él también la quería. De qué servía regalarle un oso de felpa si él nunca la veía, por muy perfecto que fuera en las misiones no podía estar con la única persona que le demostraba que lo quería.

No es que no la quisiera, pero es que simplemente nunca le enseñaron a demostrar amor, pero él sabía que podía aprender.

“ _Eres la única que me puede ayudar con esta misión”._

_\-- -- -- --_

Había llegado la noche y ella había estado toda la tarde llorando. Ahora se encontraba durmiendo placidamente todavía quedaban rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado en la tarde.

Él la observaba dormir desde la puerta de su habitación. Siempre hacía lo mismo todas las noches la miraba desde su puerta protegiendo su sueño y evitando que alguien le fuera hacer algo mientras dormía. Vivían en una época donde reinaba la paz, pero prefería ser precavido.

Esta noche al igual que todas las otras la observaría hasta el amanecer sin acercarse demasiado. Se quedaría allí hasta que volviera a salir el sol y ahí se iría a su casa en paz, porque no le había pasado nada pero esta vez fue diferente. Tomó la decisión de acercarse a ella, sentare en su cama para verla mejor. Sabía que en cualquier momento Relena despertaría y lo vería.

Tocó su mejilla suavemente sorprendido al sentirla húmeda. Como si hubiese estado llorando largamente.

— _Hilde y yo nos la encontramos hoy mientras estábamos caminando se le veía triste. Te extraña._ —Se sintió culpable al ser causante de esas lágrimas y tristeza.

—Perdón por no estar contigo siempre… por no mostrarme cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. —Susurró acariciando su mejilla lentamente y con cariño.

“ _Perdón por amarte y no decírtelo”._ Siguió acariciando su mejilla. Era tan suave, observó su rostro, como lucía calmado después de haber llorado por quizás cuanto tiempo.

“” _Por mi culpa…”._

—Heero… —la escuchó susurrar entre sus sueños y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, no se esperaba que Relena lo nombrara entre sus sueños.

Había pasado un buen tiempo mirándola y decidió que lo mejor era irse. Estaba sintiendo como la ex reina empezaba a moverse, indicios de que su despertar se acercaba y no quería que lo viera ahí.

—Te quiero y feliz san Valentín —susurró antes de acercarse más y depositar un suave beso en la frente de Relena, para luego irse.

\-- -- -- --

Abrió los ojos un poco extrañada hace unos momentos sintió la presencia de alguien mientras dormí y ahora al abrir sus ojos no había nadie.

—¿Qué pudo haber sido? —se estaba haciendo esa pregunta cuando vio como en su mesita de luz al lado del osito de felpa había un clavel rojo y una nota. La tomó entre sus manos para leerla.

“ _Feliz San Valentín Relena._

_Heero Yui”_

Sonrió sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, pero esta vez era muy distinto ya que ahora eran de felicidad.

—Feliz San Valentín Heero… —susurró con una sonrisa.

En la venta se podía observar una silueta que le estaba mirando sin que ella se diera cuenta, que sonría y partía rumbo a casa.

—Misión cumplida.

Ella sabía que él era el soldado perfecto y que por eso no tuvo la necesidad de añorarlo, porque con pequeños gestos como el oso de felpa y ahora el clavel le hacía entender que para él sí era importante.

_mírame nenita de ojos grandes_

_no dejes de mirarme_

_que voy a enamorarme_

_mírame nenita ojos mojados_

_guárdame tus azules_

_ya estoy enamorado_

 

FIN

 


End file.
